Humorous version of The Ring
by SpiffyKiffie
Summary: Humorous version of "The Ring"
1. The Ride to Shelter Mt

Okay um, this is my first writing on here, so please don't hurt me if it sucks... and this part will probably suck because it's gunna be boring the first "chapter" I guess you could call it... I hope you get a laugh out of it eventually, even if it's laughing at my stupidity of writing this... LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: This is from the movie "The Ring", so I didn't make it up, and I don't own it. I also don't own Mars, or the moon. But I wish I did.  
  
Sitting on the bus, my teeth felt like they were about to rattle out of my gums. The bus ride became very bumpy, and I noticed a lot of the kids that stood up and were obnoxious for the two days it took to drive to Washington seemed to be super-glued to their seat, as if they were in a fetal positing to save themselves from certain death.  
  
We were facing certain death, since the bus driver almost got us in a few car crashes, and almost ran over an old lady. He also hit the clearance pole while he decided that he wanted a Big Mac at Mac Donald's, but never asked us if we wanted some. Selfish little bastard, huh? Well, it's not like I would want a quarter ponder. I am a vegetarian. But what about the noisy, hyper kids in the front of the bus who decided to play "bus football" and hit me in the head with a huge nerf ball on accident? Aw, screw them... my nose hurt for two hours after that happened.  
  
I knew I was reaching the point of insanity. I was on this bus for two days, and every two hours we would hit a rest stop for a while, but I can't stand long trips. Why did I come then? I don't know... we spend a month in a remote cabin resort in Washington with our classmates a week after school was out. Dammit. There was no reason in doing this! At least six of my friends came with me.  
  
Amanda, my friend who was sitting with me, was napping on my shoulder. I never noticed until I felt the drool on my shirt. After that, I pushed her off and she woke up.  
  
"Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Sorry," I replied, "but you drooled on my orange shirt."  
  
"Hey look!" my friend Ali exclaimed, who was behind our seat. We're almost there! We saw a sign that said "Shelter Mountain Inn: Two miles North".  
  
"Yes!" I screamed, "We're almost there!" Everyone on the bus looked back at me as I shrieked. "Sorry." They returned to their conversations with one another. My friend Kelsey, who was sitting with Ali, laughed. "Kim's a little happy to be off the bus."  
  
"I can't stand really long road trips like this. I swear I'm about to hit my head on this window." The bus bounced off the road and my head hit the window.  
  
"Kim cracked!" Ali laughed, "I can't believe we made it without someone being injured."  
  
"What are you talking about? The deer on the road after we got out of St. Paul wasn't injured? It's sitting on the side of the road headless!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Kim, you really need to stop being an animal-rights tree hugger. Next thing we know, you'll be running around here naked." Ali said sarcastically.  
  
"I like to be free." I laughed. All of a sudden, the bus stopped. We were finally there. The kids all stood up, ready to fly out the door and run around the cabin resort like a bunch of 10th graders who spent two days riding a bus from Minnesota to Washington for this stupid trip. Hmm, now that I think about it, we were. How ironic?  
  
"Hold it!" a teacher from the front of the bus yelled. "I'm going to tell you all the rules before we get off." A rush of "aww" went through the crowd of kids on the bus, as we suffered through ten minutes of rules, basically saying that no boys can go into any of the girl's cabins, and vice versa.  
  
"I'm going to name off the kids in each cabin, and their cabin number," the teacher finally said, and he started naming off the cabin numbers. The kids called started getting off the bus and going to their cabins. My friends and I was the last people called.  
  
"Okay, and the last cabin, cabin twelve, has Courtney, Ali, Amanda, Emily, Lindsey, Kelsey and Kim in it." We ran off the bus. Unfortunately, the weather started to get bad and once we were off the bus it started down pouring, getting my orange shirt that not only had a drool spot from Amanda, but now was soaked with rain. The cabins looked old. Moss covered the almost rotting-looking wood, and my face turned into an interesting expression as I studied the cabins. I noticed our cabin was the farthest away from the bus, and was farther away than any of the other cabins.  
  
"Our cabin is a loner," I said, laughing. Nobody really cared what I said at that moment. They were too busy worrying about catching a cold. Or something like that. Or maybe it was a stupid comment. Yeah, I think it was the second one.  
  
My friends ran into our cabin, and we stared at the inside. There were no decorations on the wall, and it looked very boring and ugly. The furnishings looked like they were new in the 70's. The TV looked like a flying saucer had landed on a table.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," I said.  
  
Oh yes, it would.. 


	2. Chapter TWO

Chapter TWO to my "The Ring" fan fic… Hopefully this will be more exciting.   
  
Disclaimer: "The Ring" is a movie, and I didn't make up the movie. But I did create Frogger's name! Can you believe they wanted to call it "Highway Crossing Frog"? Hehe, I didn't, and I didn't create that quote… I said it to make myself cool, in which I am not.  
  
There were two rooms that both had two bunk beds, two pillows on each bed, two light blankets neatly folded at the end of each bed, two small clocks on the nightstands (there were two nightstands), two floor lights, two dressers, two mirrors on the wall, and oh yeah, a closet. Not two, just one.   
  
Anyway, I decided the top bunk would be alot more fun than a bottom one. Although in a bottom bunk you can make a fort and sit there and play a game of truth or dare, which is completly pointless but brings back nice, warm, humiliating childhood memories of telling your friends your secret crush. Amanda took the bottom of my bunk. Emily and Courtney took the other bunk in our room. Ali, Kelsey and Lindsey put their possesions in the other room.   
  
After everything was situated, we went into what you would consider the living room, and sat on the couch or the floor, depending on if you got a spot on the couch before someone took it. I unfortunatly didn't, and sat on the wooded floor.   
  
"Comfy," I laughed.  
  
"This is almost creepy, you guys," Lindsey said.  
  
"Why?" asked Courtney, blinking.  
  
"You don't know the story, do you?" Kelsey questioned.  
  
"No, what story?" Ali wondered outloud.  
  
"The tape story? Come on you guys, I'm sure you've heard about it." Lindsey replied.  
  
"No, I haven't," Emily said.  
  
"Okay, there's this tape that if you watch it, you die seven days later. Right after you watch it, the phone rings, as if someone was watching you while you watched the tape, and knows you watched it. A voice whispers 'Seven days..' and hangs up. And seven days later... you're dead." Lindsey said, full of emotion as she told us the story.  
  
"Excuse me? You believe that?" I asked Lindsey and Kelsey. The rest of the group looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, awhile ago a group of teenagers rented out a cabin here. They all died on the same night... seven days after. The tape was found in the main cabin with alot of other tapes."  
  
"A tape can't kill you, you guys," Amanda explained, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Seriously, what's going to happen?" I asked. All of a sudden, our cabin door opened with a loud crack.  
  
"Ahhh!" we all screamed in terror.  
  
"What? Did I scare you guys?" a blonde woman in her late twenties came in, "hey, I'm Sabrina. I'm going to be your concellor." she looked into our kitchen.   
  
"Hello." we all said in unison, and wondered what she was doing.  
  
"God, this stuff sucks. But I brought Cheetos." she grabbed the bag of Cheetos out of a paper bag and opened them up, trying one. "Mmm! I love these things!" she threw the bag at us.   
  
"Don't just sit there looking at me, eat some, girls!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be fun, I brought some pop and stuff. If we run out of something we can always go to the store."  
  
"The store is twenty miles away, Sabrina," Emily explained, "isn't that a little far? And besides, won't the teachers care if you took us away from the cabin?"  
  
"I'll just say we're on a hike or something." she said, licking the powdered cheese off her fingers from the Cheetos. "they'll let us do things by ourselves as a group. They don't care. I'll be right back, I'm going to put my stuff in the bedroom... which bedroom is mine?"  
  
"You have a bottom bunk in the first room." Kelsey said.  
  
"Okay great!" she exclaimed, and dissapeared into the room.  
  
"Hey, this won't be all to bad, she's willing to take us to the nearest form of civilization." Ali said, chuckling. 


End file.
